


Timing is Everything

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Gonna Marry That Boy [15]
Category: The Walking Dead, The Walking Dead AU - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-27 00:16:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18293027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Timing is Everything

Things didn’t change dramatically overnight. Your schoolwork came before spending time with Carl, and all your appointments were scheduled that you wouldn’t have to miss any time. It was hard enough on you without missing classes.

You felt like you ‘popped’ over night when you hit 5 months- right around Halloween. More of your time was spent with the Saviors than ever, just to see Carl. You’d put your headphones in, get comfortable, and do your homework. If you needed help, there were plenty of guys to ask. They were smarter than people gave them credit for.

Thanksgiving was… interesting. The Saviors, you, and Rick were sitting around your house. Carl was far from a full blown Savior, and wouldn’t be for some time, but he still was given a vest. On it had a name patch that said ‘initiate’, which was one step higher than recruit. He got along well enough with a few of the guys. Dwight, not so much, but not a lot got along with him. He was loyal as all hell to your father, however.

You were sitting on Carl’s lap, his hand wrapped around you, resting on your now obvious bump. Thankfully, you weren’t huge, but now you looked pregnant, not chubby. You were wearing a light blue lightweight turtleneck and black leggings paired with flats. It wasn’t like you were going anywhere, anyway.

“Now, I’ve got a little announcement to make.” Negan stood up, beer in hand, smiling. “It’s time we find out what my little girl is having. Well, time for all you shitheads to find out.” There was a slight laughter. He had been the one to be told at the ultrasound. You wanted to find out with Carl, and this sounded like a cute idea. “Y/N?” He held his hand out. “Come here, princess.” While he wasn’t over the anger and disappointment he felt, he tried his hardest. He was excited to be there for you, and to give your kid the best life he could.

Getting up, you walked over to him, grinning. You’d been looking forward to this since the first week in November. He hadn’t let one hint slip. “Alright, let’s hear it, Daddy.” You chuckled.

Negan shook his head. “You know I can’t just tell you. I got my grandbaby a little somethin’ for when they’re raising a little hell.” He smirked, making your smile falter, worried about what he could possibly have bought. “Bring it out, boys.” They brought out a pretty decent sized box, making you glance at him. “Open it up!” He laughed, looking proud as all hell.

With a nod, you approached the box and paused. You looked at Carl. “Get your ass up here.” You teased, making everyone laugh. Carl got up, walking to the other side of the box. You each grabbed a side of the lid, looking at each other over the box. As you lifted it, the sides of the box fell. “It’s a boy?” You grinned at Negan, who nodded. In the box was one of those little battery operated bikes, and an itty bitty motorcycle jacket.

“I know he won’t be able to use it for awhile, but gonna start my grandson young, just like I did with you, princess.” He beamed, proud.

Carl lifted the jacket, and looked at the back. “ _Really_?” He raised an eyebrow at Negan before showing you the back. There was the patch for the Saviors on it. “Don’t you think that’s a bit  young to start initiating our son into a biker gang?”

Negan smirked. “Boy, just like Y/N, he’s a member by birth.”

Your mother stopped by later on, but didn’t stay long. She was uncomfortable with the dirty looks that she was getting- many of them from you.

* * *

Christmas was spent with just you, Carl, Rick, and Negan at Rick’s house. That way there was no chance of your mother showing up. It was quiet, and thankfully there was very few threats hurled towards Carl and Rick.

Getting to school was more of a chore, but you were graduating in June, so you just had to make it to then. You’d take off when you gave birth, but would still have your work sent to you. Some of your friends were happy for you, but many stopped talking to you when you started to show.

Carl was doing well as an initiate, and Negan decided to drag  him with him when he had to drive a few hours away for some business. One of the veterans of the Saviors was starting up a chapter, and Negan was going to ‘assist’. You didn’t care enough to ask for details. While they were gone, you were staying with Rick, because they so stupidly decided to go around your due date.

They were supposed to be gone 2-3 days, so you crossed your fingers that your son (who still didn’t have a name) stayed put. Once they were home, he was more than welcome to join the rest of you.

He had other plans. Rick was at work after you got home from school on Wednesday, and you felt sore. You got some water, and some fruit before going to relax on the couch. Your cell was always in reach. Not only in case something happened, but Negan liked to check on you.

Around 4 that afternoon, you started to have contractions, but knew that they could last for days. You’d manage, and you’d wait as long as you could. It took you ages to get through the bit of homework you had, but you weren’t going to fail. Putting everything away, you got up to shower and froze when your water broke. “Shit…shit!” You breathed. Grabbing your phone, you dialed the station.

* * *

“Now, I ain’t gonna hold your fuckin’ hand through this shit. I don’t have to.” Negan snapped, ignoring his phone. Hearing the ‘ding’ for voicemail, he brushed it off. He’d deal with it later. “I ain’t gonna tolerate y’all draggin’ the name Saviors down, either.” Once again, his phone started going off. It lasted a few rings, stopped, and then moments later started up again. Clenching his jaw, he answered his phone. “What the fuck do you want?” He ground out, not even considering that you would go into labor while they were gone. He thought they had time.

He was greeted by an out of breath Rick. “Negan, you two need to get back. Now.” He said quickly. “Her water broke. She had to call me at the station, and I rushed home as fast as I could.”

Negan got up, motioning to Carl to do the same. “Leaving now. Text me her room.” He told him before hanging up. “Let’s go. Y/N is in labor.” Labor could take a while, but he wasn’t taking that chance, and he wasn’t making you go through that alone.

* * *

A day and a half later, and none of the men had left the hospital. Pacing the hallway, Negan couldn’t decide if he wanted his hands on his hips, or crossed over his chest. Rick sighed, his elbows on his knees, his head hung. After twenty minutes of that, Rick snapped. “Sit the fuck down, Negan! Pacing isn’t gonna make this go any quicker.” He shot a look up at him.

Hearing you scream, both of them looked towards the door. Negan hated not being able to take away your pain, but that’s how it went. “This is so wrong.” He sighed. “I shouldn’t be listening to my fuckin’ 17 year old have a kid.”

“Well, at least she’ll be 18 soon. Better than her being 15, or 16.” Rick sighed, shaking his head. “And, as much as I hate to say this- at least it was Carl, and not some deadbeat.”

“Rick- just stop talking.” He told him.

* * *

Things got too quiet, too fast, before Carl rushed out of the room. “Carl?” Rick asked, noting the look on his face. Carl was pale, and looked like he had seen a ghost. “Carl?!” He got up, making his son look at him.

Carl broke when he looked at Rick. He clung to him, crying. Negan had no idea what the hell to do, so he did what he did know- got rough. “What the fuck, kid?”

Finally, he looked over to the man who was now technically his boss, but that’s not who he saw. He saw your father, and although he wasn’t voicing it, he saw the worry in Negan’s eyes. And he had to tell him what happened. “She started looking pale, and they put her on oxygen.” He breathed. “Then the machines started to beep, I’m surprised you didn’t hear them…”

“Spit it out, you little shit.” Negan was not about to beat around the bush with this. Not when it came to his daugher, and not when it came to his grandson.

Rick could feel Carl shaking lightly. “The baby’s f-fine, but something went wrong.” He told him, watching the color drain from Negan’s face, as well. “Everyone was moving around, and I got kicked out. All I know is that she’d passed out.” He was terrified. It was scary enough being his age and watching your girlfriend give birth to your son. It was even worse to feel like you were watching her die right in front of you.

Negan shook his head, his chest heaving. There was absolutely nothing he could do, and it was driving him insane. His hard gaze was set on Carl. “This is on you!” He ground out. “Anything happens to her, you bet your ass you will never come near that boy. You hear me?” It was taking all his strength not to break down right then.

“Hey, Carl.” Rick tried to get his attention. “She’ll be okay. They deal with this all the time.” His voice broke, knowing that you were in there fighting for your life, your newborn son never got to be held by you yet, and he was watching Carl break down right in front of him.


End file.
